The objective of this research proposal is to assess interhemispheric processing in a psychopathic population Interhemispheric processing will be evaluated by replicating well- established, validated tasks. A computer program will run the tasks. Findings that confirm interhemispheric processing deficits in psychopaths will alter current thoughts on the underlying cause of the cognitive deficits of psychopaths. Ultimately, I would like to analyze interhemispheric processing in minority and female psychopathic populations. The importance of studying psychopaths is apparent in the context of society. For instance, there is a high correlation between psychopathy and violence. Consequently, it is estimated that 15-25% of prison inmates have characteristics of psychopaths. Unfortunately, the antisocial behaviors of psychopaths are currently unalterable. By studying the interhemispheric processes of psychopaths, I ultimately wish to contribute to the understanding of psychopathic behavior. A full understanding of psychopathy is critical for the successful modification of psychopathic behavior.